la Caza Blanca
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: La leyenda De La caza Blanca ED & Be


Hoy les contare una vieja leyenda de este pequeño pueblo llamado fork, esta historia fue pasada de padre a hijos, talvez se le agrego o se le quito un poco de información, pero aun así no deja de ser hermosa, esta es la historia de la misteriosa casa blanca, una casa a la cual se llega a trabes de una calle de tierra rodeada de flores marchitas, flores que misteriosamente solo Florecen el 22 de mayo y se secan el 9 de julio, el que baya dentro de esos días a la casa podrá ver lo que mas quiere y si van con su pareja nunca mas se separan, pero claro como toda leyenda esto tubo protagonistas, en este caso tres protagonistas, jacob swan, bella swan y edward masen, la fecha exacta de esta leyenda no la se, lo que si se es lo que les contare a continuación.

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando los pájaros cantaban en la mitad de el invierno y cuando las personas se transportaban en viejos carruajes había un hombre, un magnate llamado jacob swan, este tenia una única hija llamada bella, ella era mas hermosa que cualquier mujer, incluso los dioses envidiaban su belleza, además tenia todo lo que quería, o por lo menos eso pensaba su padre, ya que ella lo único que quería era conocer el mundo, salir de su castillo y vivir en el pueblo, pero su padre no la dejaba, le decía que nunca lo aria por que en el pueblo eran malvados, bella como era inocente le creyó, pero aun así su curiosidad pudo mas que su miedo y asiéndose pasar por una simple vendedora salio de el castillo a escondida y fue hacia el pueblo, vio a chicos y chicas jugando alegremente, vio a gente que aunque no tenían su dinero sonreían de felicidad, también vio a un hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verde que le llamo muchísimo la atención, este estaba sentado en las afueras de el pueblo, a cada mujer que pasaba el le regalaba una rosa roja, se acerco a el y le pregunto

hola, cuanto salen las flores

no es nada – contesto este mirándola fijamente a los ojos – nunca cobraría algo que e obtenido gratis, es un regalo para las mujeres hermosas

a bueno – bella se enojo aunque no supo por que – gracias por regalarme una

no puedo hacerlo – se explico el – ni con un ramo de 1000 flores podría comparar tu belleza

bella se sonrojo y volvió al castillo corriendo, en su habitación todas las noches pensaba en ese extraño hombre, los días y las noches pasaban y ella aun no lo olvidaba, decidió fugarse de nuevo e ir a verlo, una y otra ves repitió esta rutina, el 22 de mayo según la leyenda se besaron por primera ves, el tiempo siguió pasando, ella le contó quien era en realidad y el le confeso que ya lo sabia, pero que la amaba demasiado para desmentirla, el tiempo como todo paso y planearon escapar de todo, el le propuso comprar una casa y ella acepto, Edward se fue directamente hacia el valle, compro una casa blanca junto al río al pies de la montañas, planto miles de rosas en el camino, en el patio naranjos, vistió de miles de geranios los balcones y coloco hermosas rosas blancas en el portal y se sentó a esperarla, se fue borrando lentamente el sol en el sendero, se durmió pensando en ella junto al fuego.

Al otro día la fue a buscar al pueblo, pero ella no llegaba, el tenia la esperanza que ella llegaría, prendió una pequeña fogata en la salida de el pueblo y la espero una y otra ves mientras los años pasaban, decidió volver a su casa ya casi derrotado, aun así decidió esperarla, pensó que en cualquier momento ella llegaría, se fue borrando lentamente el sol en el sendero y se durmió pensando en ella junto al fuego.

Pensaba que en cualquier momento ella llegaría, miraba hacia el camino y sonreía, se fue ocultando lentamente el sol en el sendero y envejeció pensando en ella junto al fuego.

Los años pasaron y según la leyenda un 9 de julio el corazón de el pobre Edward dejo de latir, las flores se secaron pero el no se movió, el fuego se apago pero el aun la esperaba, lo que el no sabia es que jacob al enterarse que bella se escapaba la encerró en el castillo, ella pensaba que en cualquier momento el llegaría y la rescataría, así los años pasaron, ella se fue envejeciendo con su recuerdo, cuando jacob se arrepintió ya era tarde bella un 9 de julio murió de tristeza.

Desde ese día la casa espera que ello vuelvan, según la leyenda todos los 22 de mayo la alma de bella y Edward vuelven a su casa por eso todo revive en ella, y todos los 9 de julio jacob se da cuenta de lo que pasa y los separa.

Se que es una leyenda que muchos dirán que es tonta, pero yo creo en ella, después de todo yo, jasper hale, ase mucho visite esa casa junto a Alice un 22 de mayo y nunca mas nos separamos.

**Basada en el tema musical La espera de Jose Luis Perales **

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**_Esta Historia Esta Registrada en Safe Creative_**


End file.
